1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing thumbnail image data on a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for generating thumbnails from image data stored in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals have become integrated with cameras and now provide wireless communication as well as photography as an option and offer the convenience of allowing a user to take photographs anywhere and at any time. Image data of the pictures taken through the camera of a mobile terminal can be stored and reproduced whenever needed. The image data may include still images and moving images. Still images are compressed in a Joint Picture Experts Group (JPEG) format, while moving images are compressed in an Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) format. The compressed still and moving images are stored in the memory of the mobile terminal.
Specifically, the actual images photographed and their smaller images (hereinafter referred to as “thumbnails”) reduced in size to be easily managed by the user are both stored in memory.
The user can display multiple thumbnail images simultaneously on a screen display using a multi-function capability available in the actual image data management mode.
Since conventional mobile terminals store both actual images and reduced-size thumbnail images, they have a limitation in storing all data (such as images and ringtone melodies/bell sounds) given the finite memory resources available.